english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamieson Price
Jamieson Kent Price (born April 28, 1961 in West Palm Beach, Florida) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Diethard Ried in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, The Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo and Yasutora Sado in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Air Gormiti (ep15) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Crusher the Ox 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Bartelby 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger - Crocodile, Orca, Theo's Father 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Milton Grimm, Not So Little Jack Horner *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Milton Grimm *Lego Friends: Andrea's Big Moment (2015) - Mayor *Lego Friends: Emma's Dilemma (2014) - Mayor *Lego Friends: New Girl in Town (2012) - Mayor 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Milton Grimm, Not So Little Jack Horner (ep39) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Milton Grimm *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Milton Grimm *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Milton Grimm (ep1) *Fin Punch! (2015) - Announcer (ep2), Archer, Arnold (ep3), Fat Man McClane (ep9), Guy in Stands 1 (ep12), News Anchor (ep14), Old Man (ep4), Orca Suit Archer (ep9) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Mayu's Father (ep12), Worker (ep13) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Zarbado *Argento Soma (2003) - Chairman (ep23), Control Tower (ep21), Government Man 1 (ep14), Kilgore *Avenger (2005) - Volk, Jade (ep4), Official B (ep4) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Announcer, Drazeros *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Battle B-Daman - Sly *Blade (2012) - Collaborator (ep4), High Council Member (ep11), Lord Howard (ep3), Old High Council Member (ep8), Young High Council Member (ep8) *Bleach (2014) - Yasutora Sado (eps342-366) *Blood Lad (2014) - Acropolis Messenger (ep10), Gatekeeper (ep8), North Territory Boss (ep5), ONIQLO Store Manager, Vampire (ep1) *Blue Dragon - Captain of the Norg *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Tatsuma's Dad *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Jelly Jiggler, Additional Voices *Burn-Up Scramble - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Kojuro Takagaki (ep11) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Diethard Ried *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Diethard Ried *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Captain, Denjiro Shiba *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Gordon (ep3), Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Janyu "Tao" Wong, Yukio Oikawa *Digimon Data Squad - Commander Richard Sampson, Man (ep6) *Disgaea (2007) - Seraph Lamington *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Mr. Satan (Announced) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Mikiya Awakusu *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Detective (ep1), Mikiya Awakusu *El-Hazard: The Alternative World - Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy (2007) - Omacatl (ep8) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Brittany (ep18), Norb, Soldier (ep20) *Fafner (2005) - Seiichiro Kaname (ep1) *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Kirei Kotomine *Fate/Zero (2013) - Rider *Gad Guard - Jack Bruno *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Count of Monte Cristo/'Edmond Dantes' *Gate Keepers - Commander *Geneshaft (2003) - Sergei Sneak IV *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Roland (ep18), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep8), Fukami (ep6), Police Chief (ep17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Abi *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - General (ep1) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Nogson *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Announcement (ep12), Lookout (ep15), Mayor (ep3), Narrator *Gungrave (2004) - Blood War *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Lordgenome *Heat Guy J - Noriega *Idaten Jump - Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Chairman (ep11), Operator (ep9), Prime Minister (ep10) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Arthur Graham *Kyo Kara Maoh! - Harris, Additional Voices *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Nero *Lupin the Third (2017) - Cesare Albertini (ep7), Eric Urigiani (ep4), Lionelli (ep1), Security (ep1) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Chrysalis Milch *Mirage of Blaze - Nobutsuna Naoe *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Mon Colle Knights - Professor Hiragi *Monster (2009-2010) - Guest C (ep36), Hugo Bernhardt, Legal Counselor (ep53), Mr. Lintner (ep27), Reporter A (ep46) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Mon, Crowd (ep21), Jiguro Musa (ep3), Patron (ep1), Royal Guard (ep1) *Naruto - Gatsu, Guardsman (ep163), Hashirama Senju, Suiko *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Allied Ninja (ep303), Allied Ninja (ep374), Allied Ninja A (ep270), Allied Ninja F (ep270), Baji (ep195), Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Kanpu (ep335), Leaf Ninja#2 (ep335), Medic Ninja (ep278), Proctor (ep386), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju, Tsurugi *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Gyuki, Tanro, Tearai-Oni *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Gyuki, Gashadokuro, Oni-Hitokuchi (ep21) *One Punch Man (2016) - Ancient King (ep10), Director, Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Metal Knight *Otogi Zoshi - Watanabe no Tsuna *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Kids Munt *Planetes - Yuri Mihairokov *Rurouni Kenshin - Kaio, Usui *S-CRY-ed - Martin Zigmarl *SD Gundam Force - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2014) - Director (ep21) *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Demon Hunter (ep10), Shudou's Father (ep12) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Keiichiro Nagumo *Scrapped Princess - Uncle *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Brown-Haired Man in Black *Stellvia - Carlos, Tamotsu Kazamatsuri *Tenchi Muyo! GXP - GP Guide *Tenjho Tenge - Bob Makihara *The Big O (2001-2003) - Big Ear, Commander *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Dreyfus *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Dreyfus (ep1) *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - Bogie *The Twelve Kingdoms - Heki Rakujin, Jyoujuu (ep1), Koshou *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Albert Maverick, Male Suit Announcer *Vampire Knight (2010) - Asato Ichijo (ep8) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Asato Ichijo *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Cop A (ep23), Kitjutsushi (ep22) *Vandread (2002) - Rabat *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Rabat *Viewtiful Joe - Hulk Davidson, Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Dr. Kiel Aronnox *Witch Hunter Robin - Takuma Zaizen *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Indian Chief (ep19) *Wolverine (2011) - Kurohagi's Minion (ep10), Vadhaka *X (2002-2003) - Kusanagi Shiyu, Karen's Employer (ep1), Man at Basketball Game (ep8), Satsuki's Father (ep7) *Zetman (2013) - Master, Reporter (ep12) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Hamgra 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Giovanni *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Leviathan 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Colonel Shikishima *Appleseed (2005) - Briareos Hecatonchires *Berserk The Golden Age Arc III: Descent - Skull Knight *Blame! (2017) - Pops *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Gunjo, Soul Reaper, Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Boy's Father, Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Yasutora Sado *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Analyzer B, Spy A *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - Baromon, Janyu Wong *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Inspector Ralph *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Kirei Kotomine *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Reeve Tuesti *GANTZ:O (2017) - Demon Nurari *Gundress - Jan Ruck *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Otoha's Father, Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro - Police Officer *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Yael Okuzaki *Metropolis (2002) - Duke Red *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Zabine Chareux *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shinno *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Shishimaru *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Seitaro Sakaki *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Commanding Officer B, Seitaro Sakaki *Redline (2012) - Volton *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Yokihiko Ota *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Heihachi Mishima *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Albert Maverick *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Suit Announcer 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003-2004) - Junichiro Tokuoka *Black Jack - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Atun (ep3), Creature (ep1), Jinmen (ep1), Pazuzu (ep1) *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Rescue Worker *Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Abi *KITE Liberator (2008) - Sugai *Mezzo Forte - Bodyguard B, Hirooka *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Gael Chan *New Getter Robo - Thug (ep1), Additional Voices *Puppet Princess - Guards, Hisashige, Ninja Leader, Soldiers *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Fuhrer Gerhard von Faust *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey - Chief Ilita (ep1), Additional Voices *Strait Jacket - Reegs *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Morrison, Narration, Official (ep1) *X: An Omen (2002) - Kusanagi Shiyu *Yukikaze - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *God Bless America (2011) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Hawkeye, Virion, Zephiel 'Video Games' *Broken Age (2014) - Brommel, Dialog Tree, F'ther, Husker *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Nathaniel *Diablo III (2012) - Monk (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Monk (Male) *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *God Hand (2006) - Angra, Elvis, Villains *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Emperor Thaurissan, Lord Jaraxxus *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Kharazim *League of Legends (2010) - Garen *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Narrator, Noob Saibot, Original Sub-Zero *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Ermac *Nano Breaker (2005) - Narration, Scientist *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Phase Paradox (2001) - Massimo Emerson *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Colonel Paul *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Majini *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Section 8 (2009) - Deacon *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Salvador *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Giant Voice *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Rush Crusher *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - The Gulper *Snoopy's Grand Adventure (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Expedition Leader *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Dr. Brackman *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Dr. Brackman *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Colonel Rodgers, Dr. Brackman *Tekken 6 (2009) - Bob's Ending Narrator, HQ, Paul Phoenix *Tekken 7 (2015) - Paul Phoenix *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Technomancer (2016) - Caïn, Viktor Watcher, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - John Clark *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Hook, Mixmaster, Superion *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Warpath, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Shotgunner, Crystal Guardian, Decepticon Leaper *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Warpath, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Ovan *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - News Announcer, Ovan, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - News Announcer, Ovan, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Edajima *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Edajima, Nece *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Tsutomu *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Mission Briefing *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Ustio Squadron *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Demon *Aegis of Earth: Protonovus Assault (2016) - Admiral Neumann, Narration *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Koma Sakaguchi *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Unknown Man *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Bishop Falss, Ice Fairy *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Global Armaments AF Pilot, Irbis Ornstein, Old King *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Fred Rodfork, Glide *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Beggur, Thief N *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Galahad *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Dread Knight, Goran, Narration *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Iron Tager *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Iron Tager, Narration *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Iron Tager *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Iron Tager, Squadron Member *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Iron Tager, Narration *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Board Member, Iron Tager, Narration, Researcher *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Iron Tager *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Yammy Llargo, Yasutora Sado *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Yasutora Sado *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Nikolai Nikolanikov *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Walter Bernhard *Cross Edge (2009) - Raizen *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Commander Sampson *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Reeve Tuesti *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003) - Seraph Lamington, Kurtis, Narration *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Dark Hunter Jeda, Usagi *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Butterfly Monster, Kurtis, Netherworld President Hugo *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Bloodis, Goldion *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Garungun, Narration, Seraph Lamington, Additional Voices *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Dwarf *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Bu *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ohara, Scout 10 *Eternal Poison (2008) - Rondemion, Narrator *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Guard Carrying Mirror, Legato, Narrator *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard, Researcher *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Priam *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Rudolf *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#5 *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Bonn, Silva *Grandia III (2006) - Cornell's Guards, Drak's Guard Leader, Hect's Butler *GrimGrimoire - Calvaros *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Dixon *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Raven *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Leo Whitefang *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Moderatist, Older Brother *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Older Brother, Singe *Kessen II (2001) - Xiahou Yuan *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Argo Kindu *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - King Drake *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Affimojas *Mugen Souls (2012) - Vorgis *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Enzo Tenro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Middle-Aged Man, The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Neo Contra (2004) - Mystery G *NeverDead (2012) - Sullivan *NieR (2010) - Nier *Odin Sphere (2007) - Matthew, Wagner *Operation Darkness (2008) - Frank Gaunt, Lieutenant *Persona 5 (2017) - Sojiro Sakura *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Dhurke Sahdmadhi, Narration *Radiata Stories (2005) - Gawain Rothschild, Light Guardsman *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Narrator *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Ranke *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Special Agent Kato *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Founder *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Lupa *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - King Kenji, Tsugihara, Voice *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Skins *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Zaji, Ichijo Samurai B *Silent Bomber (2000) - Additional Voices *Silent Hill 2 - Game Show Narrator (2012 HD) *Silent Hill 3 - Haunted Mansion Narrator (2012 HD) *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Christophe, Drazil, Hawthorne *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Algol *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Algol *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Algol *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Commodore Wittcomb, Crosell, Male Soldier *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Heihachi Mishima *Suikoden V (2006) - Georg Prime *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Ghardib *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Narrator *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Malik Caesar *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Largo the Black Lion *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Duke *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Jean de Bayle, Geoffroy de Villehardouin *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Narrator *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Heugoe, Thor *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Detective, Operator, Zero Sr. *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Lu Bu *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Lu Bu *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Journal Voice, Nightburn Acklund, Sheriff *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Politician, Sellers, Suou Uzuki *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Galbalan, Mayor Edgar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (333) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (265) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors